


Kita

by Nanasrbf



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brothership, Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: “Hari ini kami merindukanmu,” kata mereka sambil menatap langit.“Sama.”(Didedikasikan untuk #MariBerpuisi dan #TributeToJonghyun





	Kita

**Author's Note:**

> SHINee (/ˈʃaɪniː/ SHY-nee; Hangul: 샤이니; bahasa Jepang: シシャイニ; digayakan sebagai SHINee) adalah grup penyanyi pria asal Korea Selatan yang dibentuk oleh S.M. Entertainment pada tahun 2008.Grup ini awalnya terdiri dari lima anggota, yakni Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho dan Taemin. Pada akhir tahun 2017, Jonghyun meninggal dunia. Mereka resmi debut di program musik SBS Inkigayo pada 25 Mei 2008 dengan singel berjudul "Replay".
> 
> penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfict ini.

**Kita**

SHINee

Didedikasikan untuk #MariBerpuisi dan sekalian melepas Kim Jonghyun supaya tenang disana. tenang aja kak, kita udah ikhlas kok.

―“Hari ini kami merindukanmu,” kata mereka sambil menatap langit.

“Sama.” ―

 

**:: :: ::**

 

Mereka merenung. Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan hari ini, atau mungkin seterusnya. Berempat dalam satu kamar yang sama, berbaring sembari menatap langit-langit kamar yang remang. Jas masih terpasang rapi, bekas air mata yang mengering menjejak di sepanjang pipi. Diam tanpa kata.

 

Penyebabnya sama; satu orang bernama Kim Jonghyun yang baru diantarkan ke peristirahatan terakhir. Masih terekam jelas bagaimana isak tangis, penyesalan, dan banyak hal yang mengundang turunnya air mata. masih teringat jelas bagaimana peti mati itu masuk ke pembakaran, meninggalkan abu sebagai kenangan yang akan dilarut lautan.

 

“Aku merindukannya,” kata Kibum dengan tatapan kosong. Jinki berada tepat di sebelahnya hanya dapat memeluk erat, Minho juga mengeratkan pelukan pada Taemin yang diam-diam terisak tanpa suara. Berat, bahkan bernafas rasanya sangat berat.

 

Ibu Jonghyun menatap keempat anak yang terbaring sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Hanbok hitam masih melekat di tubuh, mata sembab tetap menghiasi wajahnya yang berubah sendu. Disampingnya ada Kim Sodam yang masih setia memeluk ibunya sembari menahan air mata, sekali lagi. kaki mereka mendekat, tangan yang terulur kearah keempat anak yang sedari tadi menahan tangisnya, menahan rasa penyesalan dan bersalah. Sodam membenarkan letak selimut pada mereka berempat, kemudian menutup pintu kamar adiknya sambil bergumam selamat malam.

 

 

_Aku merindukanmu_

_Entah berapa kali aku mengatakan_

_Termangu_

_Diam dan meragu_

_Nafas yang kini berhembus terasa berat_

_Sejuta rintik air mata_

_Tak lagi terbendung_

Damai.

 

Mereka berempat menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangan bingung pada tempat asing yang terasa damai. Rerumputan dan sinar bulan yang menenangkan, kilau kunang-kunang dan suara sungai yang turut memberi kesan indah. Batu besar dihadapan mereka menampilkan seseorang yang dengan tampannya duduk sambil memasang senyum tipis. Antara percaya atau tidak, dia duduk dengan santai disana dan tertawa melihat ekspresi keempat orang yang tampak tak percaya.

 

“Kalian kenapa sih? Kok lucu banget.”

 

Jonghyun mendekati keempat orang keluarganya. Benar, keluarga. Keempat pria tadi adalah saudara yang tidak terpisahkan dari Jonghyun sendiri. tangannya menarik mereka untuk duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan indah yang terhampar. Bagai diputar ke ruang waktu, mereka kini duduk diatas bukit yang menampilkan bulan dalam jarak dekat.

 

“Sangat indah, bukan?”

 

“Jjong—“ Jonghyun mengangkat tangannya; memberi isyarat diam.

 

“Aku ingin bersama kalian seperti ini, tapi aku hanya diberi waktu sedikit.”

 

Jonghyun kembali menatap langit, kemudian tersenyum.

“Disini terasa damai, sakitku hilang. Tapi ketika aku berbalik dan melihat kalian, disini..” Jonghyun memegang dada kirinya, “Sangat sesak rasanya melihat kalian menangis.”

 

Keempat orang tadi menunduk dan membuat Jonghyun tertawa lagi. astaga, kenapa mereka lucu sekali, pikir Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun duduk dihadapan Jinki, Kibum, Minho, dan Taemin yang masih menunduk, kemudian menarik mereka dalam satu pelukan. Rasanya hangat, benar-benar hangat. Kibum dan Taemin adalah orang pertama yang terisak, menangis dan mengeluarkan kesedihan mereka pada Jonghyun yang mengusap kedua kepala orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Jinki dan Minho akhirnya  menangis dalam pelukan Jonghyun, sementara Jonghyun sendiri meledek kedua orang itu.

 

“Menangislah. Selagi aku ada dihadapan kalian, apapun yang kalian katakan akan kudengar.”

 

“Maafkan aku yang tidak peka akan sakitmu.”

 

“Aku maafkan.”

 

“Maafkan aku yang tidak dapat bersamamu saat kau butuh.”

 

“Aku maafkan.”

 

“Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini.”

 

_Antara kamu dan aku_

_Yang kini terbatas ruang dan waktu_

_Aku enggan mengucap rindu_

_Penyesalanku tak habis dimakan waktu_

_Aku marah pada diriku_

_Aku benci pada diriku_

_Tapi kenapa kau terus memaafkanku_

  
Jonghyun melepas pelukan dan menatap mereka satu persatu. Bulan makin terasa terang, terlalu terang walau dalam jarak sedekat ini.

 

“Bolehkah aku meminta kalian untuk tidak menyerah pada SHINee?”

 

Baik Jinki, Kibum, Minho, maupun Taemin tidak ada yang menjawab. Jonghyun menghela nafas, dia paham jika ini terasa berat untuk keempat orang yang masih bertahan. Mau bagaimanapun, SHINee itu lima, selamanya lima. Dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya,

 

“Bagaimana jika kita bermain? Nanti jika waktuku habis, aku tidak bisa lagi berkumpul seperti ini.”

 

Jinki yang pertama kali berdiri, diikuti Kibum, Minho, dan Taemin. Mereka berlima berlari menyusuri bukit, mengenang bagaimana mereka dipertemukan, hingga duet dadakan yang mengundang canda tawa. Sinar bulan berubah warna menjadi pearl aqua, menambah takjub kelima orang yang kini terfokus pada bulan.

 

“Bukankah..”

 

“Sangat indah, bukan? Ini warna milik kita berlima,” Jonghyun membalikkan tubuhnya, mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada mereka. “Mari kita berjanji, tidak akan sedih lagi, tidak ada tangis kesedihan lagi. yang ada hanya kebahagiaan, bersinar, berjalan di jalan penuh bunga.”

 

**:: :: ::**

Jinki adalah orang yang pertama kali bangun saat sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar. Kibum merasa terganggu dengan pergerakan Jinki ikut terbangun, diikuti Taemin kemudian Minho. Mereka berada di kamar Jonghyun semalaman, tanpa mereka sadari air mata kembali jatuh saat keempatnya teringat jika Jonghyun telah tiada. Baru saja hendak turun dari tempat tidur, gulungan kertas dengan pita sewarna mint jatuh. Taemin mengambil gulungan itu dan menunjukkannya pada ketiga kakaknya.

 

Esok dan seterusnya, sepi mungkin sangat terasa

Bertahun kita lalui bersama

Menelusuri jalan berbunga yang tiada habisnya

Aku enggan mengatakan perpisahan

Aku enggan menyatakan ini terakhir kalinya

Kita bukanlah bintang, karena aku tak ingin kita hancur setelah kelelahan

Kita adalah kita, yang bertemu karena takdir yang kuasa

Dunia mungkin tak suka

Dunia mungkin mencela

tapi bagiku, kalianlah yang bersinar

Bolehkah aku mengucap satu permintaan?

Bisakah kalian tersenyum dan merelakan?

Karena aku ingin kalian bahagia

Baik kini, esok, dan selamanya

 

 

**E N D**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfict ini. diharapkan agar Shawol dan pembaca dapat mengerti jika saya membuat fict ini bertujuan untuk mengobati diri sendiri yang berangsur menjadi lebih baik. kedepannya mohon dukung SHINee dan idol lain agar dapat melewati hal-hal sulit. karena kita tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi dibalik canda dan tawa mereka yang ada di kamera. Terimakasih sekali lagi


End file.
